Boundless
by Nevermore-evermore
Summary: Sequel to Hopeless. Pythor is on the rise again. But this time he's crueler than ever. Livy, Nya, and the Ninja find themselves on the run from many attacks, having to rescue themselves and Lloyd, Wu, and Garmadon. Because of rebellion and the thought of being overthrown, Pythor decides to have a littke fun with those he captures. Rated T, no swearing.n *Long updates*
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I finally came up with the name! Boundless! Anyways, I hope you all like the first chapter of the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LEGO: Ninjago**

**Claimer: I own Livy Green and any characters I make up.**

**~Livy's POV~**

I awake to the sound of squeaking mattresses and someone shuffling around. I open my eyelids a little to see Nya exiting the room. It always amazes me how she works so fast. So I get up too, eager to impress everyone downstairs. You see, usually they have to wake me up. I put on my pink and black plaid dress and my faded combat boots and head out the door, brushing my hair along the way. It's become a routine for me. "Well, you're up early." Cole says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess." I say and shrug my shoulders. Though I guess it's a good thing, too. Because according to the clock, I need to get to the medical center soon. You see, I'm not too useful on the farm, though I was good with healing things and plants; they put me in the medical center to help heal people. I'm not too bad, so I got to keep my job there. It even pays better than the farm! Woo!

When I get to the small area of lush trees I know it's the medical center. It has many plants, allowing us to find many that can heal things. Nya works here as well, and since she wasn't there at breakfast, I'm going to guess she's here. Well, time to start work.

**~Regular POV~**

Garmadon, Lloyd, and Wu follow Skales through an alley, making no noise. They plan on kidnapping him. At a nod from Wu, the all jump down, forming a triangle around him, weapons in hand. Skales laughs. Because, unbeknownst to them, inside Lloyd is a little chip that causes electricity. If held for more than five or ten seconds, it will kill him. It's very powerful. And every single Serpentine has one too. Which would include Wu, since he was turned into a snake as well. So Skales has a button, which will activate them. "Take a ssssstep closer and I push the button." He warns, showing a button on his hand.

"What does that do?" Garmadon demands, weapons in each hand.

"Want to find out?" Skales asks, smiling viciously. He presses the button. Just a simple press, not holding it down. Though it does cause Wu and Lloyd writhe in shock, Lloyd falling backwards. "Ha! Guards!" Many Serpentine jump through windows, come out of shadows, all holding weapons. Skales nods, and they charge.

**~Livy's POV~**

I leave work early, sneaking out a secret entrance when nobody's looking. I've done this everyday so far. Hey, I'm not working until seven PM like Nya does! I'll work school hours. That's it. I'm still twelve. This could count as child labor. Just saying. When I left I also took come of the herbs and berries we feed the patients. Suckers!

Alright maybe I feel a _little _bad. They won't notice a few berries and herbs, right? I come across Four Weapons, the blacksmith shop we're staying at. Or living in. It may be bigger, but I prefer my apartment. It was in an alley for Pete's sake! Whoever Pete is! I found it gave us much more cover. Now we're on the top of a hill, perfectly visible. I just wish we could leave. You know, in general. Run into the woods, live there, do something! Anything!

I walk into Four Weapons, to see Kai in the main entrance, laughing with someone. I don't know this person. He wears a dark brown karate suit thing, has hair that resembles Elvis, and seems friendly. "Livy," Kai says, motioning to the man. "This is Dareth."

"Hey." Dareth says, his voice having a very laid back tone. I like that.

"Hi! How'd you two meet?" I ask, not wanting to have too much attention on me. Kai will probably be questioning why I'm not at work. Though when I asked the question, Dareth stops laughing, and smiles a little before frowning. But the frown isn't one of pain, just a frown. Hmm.

"Just going to let you know in advance, he's an idiot." Kai says, snickering.

"Whoa, that's not true!" Dareth exclaims, trying to defend his pride. He tells me the tale of how he showed up here. Apparently he had been a friend with the Ninja before, letting them stay in his dojo when they needed to train Lloyd. But he only gets to that part.

"Wait…" I interrupt him. "Isn't Lloyd supposed to be with us?!" Wasn't that part of the deal? The one where if Kai lives, Pythor gets Lloyd and Nya. So Lloyd is supposed to be with us! Living here!

"Oh yeah, thanks for interrupting me. That's the reason why I'm here. Lloyd came to me for help first, but soon after he was captured. He told me if anything were to happen, to come here. I'm not sure." Dareth ponders. Then, all of the sudden, Serpentine burst through the entrance. They shove me, causing me to fall on the ground, take Dareth and Kai, and then leave. I chase after them, only realizing halfway where they're taking them.

The Hole.

**~Regular POV~**

Garmadon thrashes against the chains on his wrists, causing some of the Serpents holding him to go flying, much to his amusement. But there are still too many. They hold them down, causing walking to be harder than it normally is. 'Them' being Lloyd and Wu. 'They' are the Serpentine who had surprisingly defeated them. Garmadon made sure Lloyd was safe, only fighting when they attacked them, while Wu was all alone, leading to their defeat. They could have done better, probably defeated them, but they've changed since Pythor took over. They're life goals have changed as well. Garmadon was trying to thwart Lloyd's training, but now he's on to protecting him. Wu was being himself, until he was captured and turned into a snake –he's not anymore, since he was given anti-venom-, while Lloyd was being trained. Then the Ninja were all caught, and he had no one to really go to. Nya had left to go save them and had never returned, while his father and Wu had disappeared. He went to Dareth, but was caught by Pythor and given forced whooping cough. Not exactly fun. "Bring them to the original prison. Pythor can choose what their fate will be." Skales announces as they arrive in Ninjago City.

Lloyd curses, but gets disapproving glares from Wu. Garmadon smirks. That's his son.

When they arrive at Pythor's feet, Lloyd finds himself laughing. If he's learned anything, it's to not take things too seriously. Seriousness can kill someone. Think about it. Cole nearly committed suicide because of it. "So…the mighty Lord Garmadon." Pythor says, a mocking smirk on his lips. They're in one of the many Slither Pit's. Garmadon scowls at him, narrowing his eyes. He needs to keep his pride. Well, if he has any by the time the little meeting of their fate is done.

Cole enters Four Weapons, to see Nya and Livy freaking out about something. "What's going on?" He asks.

"The moron over here let Kai and Dareth be captured!" Nya exclaims, pointing at Livy.

"Dareth? Why-"

Livy interrupts him. "I did _not _just _let_ them be captured! And I'm not a moron! You are! They were in prison the whole time, you knew it, but you didn't do squat about it!"

"Shut up!" Cole shouts, holding his head in his hands. "I need to know what's going on!"

"Let's let the girl who was _there _explain." Nya says, crossing her arms and glaring at Livy.

"Well, I walked in, and talked to Dareth and Kai. Suddenly Serpentine barged in, threw me across the floor, which hurt by the way, and ran out. I chased them but they managed to outrun me. Stupid kid legs!" Livy explains, frowning at her legs. Livy would only reach up to Cole's stomach. She's an average height, maybe a little on the short side.

"Why don't we go find out where they are?" Cole recommends, trying to stop the girls from fighting again.

They do this, going in the direction of The Hole, only stopping to get Zane and Jay on the way there. "So you're sure they were taken there?" Jay asks, chuckling a little at the sight of Kai stuck with Dareth in a small space. He's going to _die _of annoyance. Well, hopefully not. Or hopefully yes.

Upon reaching Town Square, where they have to pass to get to The Hole, they stop to catch a breath. It's quite the long way from Four Weapons, considering they were running the whole time. "Welcome, to our normal sessions, which are back on. But with a different guest. May I introduce to you, Lord Garmadon!" The Ninja and Livy all look up to Pythor's voice. And guess what? It's on a screen.

**Sorry I took so long! I was **_**trying **_**to take a Fanfiction break! But guess who kept bugging me? YOU GUYS! Anyways, please review!**

**~Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! YAY!**

**~Livy's POV~**

The screen stops us dead. Images of the last few months stir around in my head as if making soup. It causes me to close my eyes. I will not watch this, I will not watch this, I will not watch this. "Let's go get Kai and Dareth." I say, my eyes still closed. Everyone agrees and we leave.

When we get there, inside The Hole is Kai and Dareth, chatting away. For some reason this causes me to laugh. But I can't help but notice that they look a little nervous as well. Kind of like they're hiding up the truth of everything. I can't blame them, personally. Kind of seems like something I would do. Since I laughed, Kai looks up. "'Bout time you got here." He says, smiling as though he knew we would come. "Now unlock the latch on top." Cole goes to the padlock, and looks at it. Then he takes his scythe and smashes the tip of the blade on it. Nothing.

"But- That always works!" Cole exclaims, astonished. This causes me to laugh again. Normally Cole doesn't fail or anything. Ha! Cole looks at the look again, then announces: "We need a key to use it. Everyone span out and we'll try and fine the Serpent with the key!" Everyone agrees, and Cole looks down into The Hole again. "You guys just hang in tight, okay?" Then we begin running in all different directions, Kai's voice sailing through the air.

"No…! Don't leave me with him…"

**~Regular POV~**

Garmadon growls at Pythor, and smashes his forehead against his. "You let Lloyd go!" Garmadon now has a black eye, with various cuts all over.

"What if I say 'No?'" Pythor challenges, slithering backwards as his guards bound up Garmadon. "Look him up with the others!"

Lloyd sits in his cell, bored. "Ugh, this is so vexatious!" He exclaims.

"Have you been teaching him vocabulary?" Garmadon asks, shooting an accusing glare at Wu. He had just been put back in his cell.

"Yes." Wu replies, keeping his meditation position. Garmadon groans and leans against the cement wall. How could this get any worse? First, Lloyd's completely defenseless. Second, he's in prison. Third, he has to rely on the _Ninja. _So basically for him, his situation is horrible. Garmadon looks at Lloyd, whom is looking pretty sad. It kills him to think that this was partially his fault.

**~Livy's POV~**

I load my blowgun and sneak past a corner, to see a Serpent. I quickly shoot him and rush over to his body, checking his pockets, hands, and anything that may be holding a key. Nothing. I groan and get up. I've tried around five, and none have had any! I'm sure the others probably have a key, or something. I leave the Serpent behind and run down another path. Though all I do is find dead Serpentine. Looks like someone has already been here.

Turns out it was Jay, because he hits me in the face with nunchucks when I turn a corner and he's right there. Ouch. "Whoa, sorry about that. Anyways, I got the key." He says, twirling a key around in his fingers. "Let's head back."

We get back, and sure enough, everyone else is there. Jay unlocks them, and they climb out. "That was horrifying." Kai says, shaking his head.

"You were there for an hour. Or something." I point out, frowning for some reason.

"_With him!" _Kai exclaims, pointing at Dareth, whom scowls.

"I didn't talk that much…" Dareth defends, trailing off.

"Well we have a problem! Garmadon, Wu, and Lloyd have been caught by Pythor!" Cole says, sounding urgent. I turn my head a little, to notice a Serpent watching us. He's at a distance the others wouldn't notice without looking at him, but I do. He says something into an intercom on his wrist or something, and the scurries off. Suddenly a shuriken goes flying towards him, and goes into his back, causing him to fall. I look at Zane, whom winks at me and calls to the others. We go to the body, and someone in the intercom is talking.

"_What do you mean? Lock down the village? They don't plan on leaving, do they? Hello? Aw, screw it. Serpents! Shut down Ignacia-"_ The intercom clicks off, and we look up at each other? Lock down the village?

"If they're going to lock us in, we need to get out before they do." Cole informs and we all nod in agreement.

We swiftly head back to the blacksmith shop before leaving. I run into my room and change out of the dress, throwing on faded jeans and a red tank top. Hey, Nya came into possession of more stuff. She even decided to be nice and bought me this outfit. I think it was because Kai made her, actually… Anyways, I run out of the room and downstairs, where everyone are backing bags with food and stuff. Cole tosses me a small bag and I stuff it full of things. A hairbrush, a ton of darts Kai made for me, a sweater, a few elastics and a few apples. Good enough. "I'm done." I announce. "Everyone else good?" They all say yes, so we run out the door. Luckily the blacksmith shop is at the edge of town, so we just go behind it and run from there. Though when we're almost there, and I can see the _Leaving Ignacia _sign, a large fence just rises in front of us, and the rest of it begins popping all around the town.

We all hear the pairs of footsteps behind us. "Well, look what we have here. You know the law againsssst leaving, right? There will have to be ssssome punishment for thisss."

**~Regular POV~**

Lloyd awakes from sleep, to find himself strapped to the ground. In a clear box on top of his stomach is a rat. The box begins to heat up, which causes the rat to begin stirring. At first Lloyd's confused. Then he begins to pick up what's going on. He had heard of this thing they did to people in the medieval times. It's called the 'Rat torture'. Something about a rat needing to escape a box by digging through the victim's body. And, to his horror, is going to happen to him.

So the box kept getting hotter, and the rat began searching for a way out. The rat, which Lloyd decided to nickname Ratatouille, dug its little claws in Lloyd's stomach, realizing that it can dig through. So it begins digging through his flesh, making its way through his organs and stuff. Lloyd screams in pain during the entire thing, and then begins crying. The entire thing is excruciating. Though, luckily for Lloyd, it doesn't take long for him to pass out.

When Lloyd gains back his consciousness, he's back in his cell. He feels a slight pain in his stomach, and lifts up his shirt. He gasps. His stomach where the rat crawled through is metal now. He punches it softly, and it makes a clanking noise. "What the…" He mumbles. Mostly because it hurt like actual physical contact. In fact, his arms are metal too. Everything is robotic!

The reason why? Well, maybe he should sleep on it…

**Sorry for the incredibly long update! I had major writer's block! Well, please review!**

**~Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the rat torture was a little more gory than usual. Unless you want it like that, I promise to never do it again. Enjoy!**

**~Livy's POV~**

There's only around ten of them. We could surely have beaten them, right? Not when the first thing they do is drop steel cages on us. I shot a dart or two, while Nya threw her knives. But most missed since we couldn't aim properly. Of course this causes me to curse every horrible word I know. In return I get a glare from Cole. "Oh come on, don't act like you've never said that." I accuse. Though this is probably the time to think about escaping. I could possibly shoot the Serpents, but I've tried that. Ugh! I hate not knowing what to do! You know what? Whatever, I'm using the Force. Which I can't do. Dang it! "Kai, use the Force!"

"I can't use the Force." He says with a sigh, shaking his head. Yep, that's me. Stupid Livy.

"Well then!" I exclaim, looking at the Serpentine in front of me, whom are carrying the cages as we speak. Morons.

We're almost to the town, when all of the sudden, a green lightning bolt –or so it seems- strikes Jay's cage, causing it to explode open, sending him flying. He reacts quickly, getting up, and then quickly knocking out the Serpentine with his nunchucks. He unlocks our cages, and I jump onto the grass, doing a roll when I hit the ground for fun. "What was that?" Cole exclaims, smiling for once. Relief helps, I guess.

**~Regular POV~**

Lloyd stares at his hands. He's confused. First he heard they had kidnapped the Ninja, then all the sudden a green lightning bolt shout out of his hands, and seemed to vanish through the walls. The Serpentine around him all gap, causing him to smile, and then laugh a little. He doesn't know what he did, but it sure was awesome! Though, he quickly becomes alert again, his round eyes darting around the room. _I just hope they aren't planning anything. I was warned by Dad not to show them my powers. _Lloyd thinks, a scowl of concentration forming on his face.

The Serpentine who were there report what he did to Pythor, and an evil smile forms on the Anacondrai's lips. _I know someone who will be rather…interested by this._ He thinks, still smiling. "Get me the phone!" He snaps at some Serpents, whom scurry away frantically to get it.

A few minutes later, Pythor is on the phone. He wonders why humans would ever use such devices. They're so uncomfortable and loud. "So… You'll take him?" Pythor asks, hopefully, having trouble concealing the happiness in his voice.

"Any side affects that he has?" The client on the other line asks, his voice raspy and rough.

"Well, I had to turn his stomach and the organs inside metal, but other than there shouldn't be a problem." Pythor answers, hoping there _isn't _a problem.

"No-no, don't worry about it! I've collected several organs in my life. I should have enough to replace what he has missing. Now, you're sure he has these powers?" The man answers, shrugging where he is. Somewhere you'll find out soon.

"Yes." Pythor replies, sighing with relief. Suddenly a Serpent rushes in and starts yelling stuff about how the Ninja broke free. "I'm very sorry, but I must go now. I'll make sure my guards escort him there tomorrow! Good-bye." Pythor hangs up the phone, groans, and lets the Serpent tell him what happened.

**~Livy's POV~**

"How are we supposed to leave now?" Kai asks with frustration, kicking a rock and sending it flying. I wish I could do that. We're all just looking up at the fence, which continues buzzing.

"Maybe we could make a tower, climb it, and then jump over the fence!" Jay suggests, shrugging his shoulders. "We could use hay or whatever."

"Or tunnel." Cole suggests, a smirk growing on his face. Manipulating the system again, are we?

I drive the shovel into the soft grass, causing it to split. I pull out a chunk of it, and then work on the dirt. The tunnel needs to be big enough to fit all of us. So now we're just all digging together, hoping this tunneling idea will work. But Cole always has good ideas, so I don't see why not. Even Nya agreed. I personally think she's good with strategy.

So after an hour or so, we managed to make a large tunnel going underneath the fence. They probably didn't think that we'd tunnel.

We climb into the tunnel one by one, me going first. I crawl through the dark tunnel, feeling the soil with my hands. I eventually reach the part where the wall scales upwards, so I climb up, wincing as the daylight shines in my face. Personally, I enjoy it. I just feel so… paranoid in the dark. Like something might grab my ankle and yank me into some dark place. I'm sure everyone has had this feeling before, right? "Hey there Livy!" I hear Kai say, and turn around to see him on the other side of the fence. "Long time no see!'

"It's been horrible!" I say dramatically, putting my hand over my heart. But then, out of nowhere, something inside of me says something.

_Hello. _I look at the Ninja, whom have all climbed out. They're all as panic-stricken as I am. _I see you've escaped the town. Too bad there are no TV's for you watch the torture on. You see, everyone who's ever been in a prison of mine has a chip installed into their brain, where I can talk to you and show you images. And, in this case, would be the beautiful gore to come. So sit back, because I can take over your mind. _

**~Regular POV~**

Lloyd looks at the man on the other side of the room. Lloyd's strapped in a chair with belts, and can't free himself no matter how much he tries. "Now," The man begins. "I've been told that you are 'The Green Ninja'. You were sent here so I could test your capabilities. So, I'll need you to show me what you can do with water."

"But I can't use water. It's not an element." Lloyd replies, remaining as calm as possible. Maybe this man won't hurt him. Maybe he will.

"Ah, right. How about you use some of that green power I heard about?"

Lloyd glances at his hands at first. Even if he didn't mean to do it, that lightning bolt took a lot of energy out of him. "I- I don't think I can." Lloyd replies, and turns his head away so he can't look at the scientist.

"Just try." The scientist says in a reassuring tone, causing the young Ninja to relax a little. Lloyd does his best, and forms a small ball of pure green energy. But it dies quickly and Lloyd stops trying, panting. He'd have more energy tomorrow. "Pathetic! You can't even make a ball! Looks like you're in need of a punishment of some sort."

The scientist comes forward with a knife, causing Lloyd to cover up his stomach with his hands. "Not the stomach. Been there done that."

"Oh, don't worry about your stomach. For now I would worry about your fingers."

**Sorry for the really long update time. I have this thing, where I'm always obsessed with one thing at a time. For that long period of time I became obsessed with Jak and Daxter, along with Sly Cooper. So because of that I found it hard to write. **

**Might I say, updates WILL take longer than they did in Hopeless. I have trouble with sequels. Please review!**

**~Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the updates are too long. I try, I really do. Anyways, I hope you love it!**

**~Livy's POV~**

Sadly unlike the TV, I couldn't escape my head. But it wasn't as bad as what came after that. Pythor –or whoever was speaking to us- said they could take over our minds. Because suddenly he took over the Ninja's minds. They're personalities changed somehow. I don't really know how to describe it, but they just did. It seemed like they just didn't have control of what they were doing. But either way they're fine now. I just hope Wu's okay with his new burns.

"So anyways," Jay says. "I say that we just-"

"Shut up!" Nya says frantically, and her eyes dart around.

"What is it?" I ask, but Nya shushes me.

"I think I hear something." She replies quietly. Then I hear a small crunch. Nya reacts before I do, whipping around and sending her knife into the chest of a Serpent. She walks over to it and pulls out her knife. "Move. There has to be more."

**~Regular POV~**

The _'Pop!' _can still be heard in Lloyd ears. He looks down at his bloody hands, and then looks up at the scientist. He had made a little cut in every one of his fingers, and then yanked out a little blue vein in each of them. Now his fingers are numb, but he can still feel searing pain. "Now, make this ball… ice."

"I-I don't think I can do that." Lloyd stutters, and then covers his face with his hands when the scientist comes walking towards him. All of the sudden something cold clamps around his neck, and Lloyd open his eyes. The scientist had put some sort of collar on his neck. It's metal, with many blinking lights.

"Try." The scientist demands, taking out a remote with two buttons on it.

Lloyd lifts up his two hands, and sends a beam of ice at the ball. It freezes the ball, but does not turn it into ice. The man pressed the button on the left, and suddenly Lloyd gets engulfed in electricity. He cries out in pain, and after around ten seconds, the scientist stops pressing the button.

"Try."

**~Livy's POV~**

"What happened here?" I ask in surprise, looking at the dead body sprawled across the ground. We looked at his neck, and sure enough, there were fang marks in it. I identify him as male, and he seems to have been in half-transformation. There's a slit on his throat, and he's holding a knife with dry blood. Suicide.

"C'mon, we need to go kill all of them before this stuff keeps happening!" Jay says with pride, getting off his knees and walking off into the forest.

"It's that way!" Nya calls at him, pointing at the opposite direction of which he walked.

"Right!" Jay exclaims, and walks right past us and into the forest. Everyone sighs and we follow him. I'm chuckling though. What an idiot.

"So what's out plan when we get there?" Kai asks as we walk.

"We'll probably hole up at Livy's place again, rest, and then sneak in and slaughter them one by one." Cole explains, his face bearing an expression as though it should have been obvious. Hey, if Kai didn't ask it, I would have been next. In fact, I have a feeling Cole came up with the idea on the spot. He's the kind of person who's good at thinking on his feet. Then you have Kai, who just kind of storms in. Man, being on a stealth mission with him must be a _pain. _'Hey look at me! I'm Kai! I'm all cool and stuff!' I'll shut up now.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." Kai complains, kicking a nearby tree.

"Hey, what did that tree do to you-" I say, before getting cut off.

"You ate an hour ago." Cole says, his eyes glued to the map he's holding.

"I'm still hungry."

"Just bug off."

**~Regular POV~**

Lloyd lies helplessly, fingers brushing through the pool of red liquid that's formed around him. His own. His other hand is on his stomach, where the first layer of skin had been peeled off. It's bleeding heavily, and it stings as the raw skin meets air. _I'm going to die, right? How stupid of me. I wonder how Wu and Dad are doing…_

Wu sits in his cell, looking at Garmadon, whom is across the narrow hallway from him. They're been staring at each other like this for what seems like hours. Which, in fact, is true. They both have one thing on their mind. How Lloyd is doing. After all, last they had seen him he was being dragged off down the hall, and never returned. He could be dead. Which is probably true. "Wu, is it possible that Lloyd's… dead?"

Wu is a little shocked inside from Garmadon suddenly breaking some ice, so he speaks back. "If there is one thing I know… he is not."

Then the sound of glass shattering is heard in the distance. Or, possibly, the sound of their souls cracking when a little girl, maybe six or so, is taken through the hall, covered in blood. With a knife in her gut.

**~Livy's POV~**

"And who are you?" A guy asks, putting his spear in Cole's face. He doesn't flinch. Is that a good thing?

"I'm Cole and this is…" I don't hear him properly, since I'm really light-headed and feel like I might faint. We were greeted immediately with battle, and ow! It hurts just to think. Sorry readers, you'll have to do with the bits of conversation my dull head can get for you.

"Why, if you are fighters, do you have women?" The man asks.

"That wasn't a good idea-" Kai begins, before being shoved to side the Nya.

"And who the heck are you? Some fraud with a big castle and a pointy stick!" She shouts, kicking him in the leg.

"This 'Pointy stick' can kill you." The man says. Then, many people come out of the bushes, and surround us with their 'Pointy sticks'. I just thought of so many 'That's what she said' jokes it's unbelievable. Don't judge me. I'm not fully mature yet.

"Look, we were just passing through. Maybe you could just let us through." Cole says, looking over the mans shoulder at the large castle behind us. I'm doing the same thing, and through the main door, I see someone run across, _bounded. _Cole and I quickly look at each other, before mentally –hopefully- deciding the same thing. Well, if he disagrees.

"'Fraid I can't let you do that. Men, bring them inside." The man says, and the men give us a slight push with their spears.

"No." I say, but at the same time, Cole says something else.

"Okay."

**I know the chapter is shorter, and I know I haven't updated in forever –which I'm REALLY sorry about- it's just I have huge writer's block with this one. You may know I'm a Pegasister (female term for a Brony. A Brony likes the My Little Pony show. It's cool, check it out.), and now that they're making new episodes for the show, I got all sorts of inspiration and might take a break from this story and try to write them. SORRY!**

**~Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I think the updates will hopefully be faster, so here's the chapter!**

**~Livy's POV~**

Well, at first I was a little confused, but then Jay slapped Cole in the face, asking what was wrong with him. Though only after we were escorted into some large room, with nothing in it. They posted guards on the outside of the wooden door as well. Guess us escaping isn't something on their minds. "Alright, why didn't we just leave?" I ask, looking at Cole.

"Because, remember the person that was shackled who ran across? If this is another prison of some sort, I want to find out if we can get any info on the Serpentine." Maybe it's another rebel group. If they are, we should befriend them. If they're not… well we're screwed.

"Maybe we should explain what's going on. You never know, they could be rebels." I say.

"Pfft, rebels wouldn't trap their own kind." Nya protests.

I'm about to respond when the doors swing open. Men with spears and other weapons march in, and point them at our face. With that, they lead us down a stone hall. Then another, and another, and another. They're lit by torches, which lead me to think maybe this had been abandoned in the Middle Ages. Along the way I saw some people who had been bounded as well. They looked a little scared. I really hope these people aren't cannibals.

Many long hallways later, we're taken to a large room. A throne room, to be exact. A guy is sitting on the throne, two guards at his side. My stomach clenches up, and I feel something. Nervousness. I haven't felt helpless for a few months, and now we're back, our lives at the hands of another being. At least it's not a snake this time, right?

**~Regular POV~**

Garmadon stares daggers at Pythor, whom has him tied up to a wooden table of some sort, chains around his four wrists and legs. Pythor slithers around him, seeming to pay close attention to his arms. Then Pythor whispers something to the Serpent at his side, whom runs off. It comes back a few moments later with an axe. Pythor looks up at Garmadon, and asks him a simple question, "With set of arms do you use the least?"

"That's non of your business." Garmadon growls, realizing what Pythor plans on doing to him.

"Have I shown you the recent pictures of Lloyd?" Pythor asks, retrieving a set of pictures on a small table against the stonewall.

"He's alive?" Garmadon asks, hope in his voice.

"Barely." Pythor says with a smile, and puts the first picture in front of Garmadon's face. It was the picture taken of Lloyd when they used the rat torture. His stomach is split open, some of his organs hanging out. Garmadon simply closes his eyes, but when he does, he feels a sudden pull and his arms and legs. The chains pull, and he feels his skin stretching a little. He ignores it, and opens his eyes. Pythor isn't there. Well, in front of him. Then the chains start pulling again. But only on the arms he got with black magic, under his original ones. The chains pull, and Garmadon feels his bones give a slight _pop! _

Next thing he knows the only thing holding his arm to his body are some veins. Then the pulling stops. Pythor comes forwards with an axe, and with two easy swings, his arms lay in a pool of blood on the ground next to him.

Pythor just slithers out of the room, muttering, "He didn't need them anyways…"

**~Livy's POV~**

Rule number fifteen when travelling with the Ninja: Don't get captured by child-slavers. You heard me. At first I thought we were cool, they told us we could go, but me. He tried to get Nya as well, but she lied and said she was nineteen. So the Ninja were kicked out –literally- and I'm stuck in here. Now I'm walking down the hall, with another girl I met. She seems cool. I lean in to her, and whisper, "So where's the rape chamber?"

She chuckles, and attempts to keep her laughter in. It wasn't that funny, was it? A guard whips around, and I smile at him. "Shut up."

I make the hand motions, which make the sentence 'Too bad for you' and he walks over to me, pushing some kids aside. He puts the tip of his spear on my face, and I continue smiling. I can't stop thinking about dancing lemons… "Hey, are you aware of Ninjago being under control of snake people?" I ask, ducking my head and walking to the side of him.

"No…" He says, and then shakes his head. "I'm supposed to punish you."

"Man, have you missed out on a lot. There are these snake people called Serpentine, and my friends and I _planned _on overthrowing them and their leader, but then your castle got in the way and our plan's ruined. In fact, I could probably contact the Serpentine with that telecommunicator you forgot to take off me. Have you ever learned to search hands? I was just holding it, and you were probably like, 'I'm so going to take everything off of her! Who cares about hands!' then you also forgot that my friends are experienced Ninjas who are probably infiltrating this castle and killing your leader right now. But hey, we all make mistakes right?" I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. We're walking, and something inside a cell catches my eye. White. So they have a loony room, do they? I need to get in there. So I fall and begin having a seizure.

So I get thrown in the loony room, with white walls and a floor I can jump up and down on. I do flips, land on my bum, but keep doing it. I loved doing this on trampolines when I was younger.

Well, until the door gets broken down. It's Zane, and he signals for me to follow him, so I do. We meet with the rest of the Ninja –and Nya, of course-, who are discussing furiously. "I found her!" Zane calls, which causes everyone to shut up. Except Jay, who talks for a few more moments be silencing.

"Why, of all places, were you in _there?_" Cole asks, looking quite intimidating with his entire black Ninja outfit on.

"How did you know I was in the loony room?" I demand.

"You know how there's a chip in your brain from when Pythor put one in there? You probably won't remember that. He normally does it when people are sleeping. Anyways, we hacked into it and now Zane can follow it." Cole says simply, as though I should have known about it.

"Remind me to never go to an airport again." I say, holding my hands up defensively.

"Let's just get out of here. We shouldn't be too far from the city."

**~Regular POV~**

Lloyd finally managed to turn the ball into ice. _Ha! Bet Zane can't do that! _He thinks proudly. It may have taken him an entire day, but he did it. Now, according to the scientist, he gets a day off. He sits on a chair with a cushion, enjoying his freedom. At least he doesn't have to worry about being electrocuted. Because while the scientist was out doing something, Lloyd took the remote a smashed it into a million pieces. Then he hid the rest under a table. He'll never find it now.

Now… how he should entertain himself.

**Whoa, that was a fast update. I guess I just got into the story. So now all I have to do it keep on writing, and writing, and writing. Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**~Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**So last chapter I introduced to you what could be a possible antagonist. Possible. ENJOY!**

Zane runs down the hill, the Ninja following him. He stops when he sees all the guards at the bottom. "Think of the training course." Kai says, and Zane nods. Time to get some revenge.

He sprints as fast as possible down the hill, and rolls when he nears them. He throws his shurikens, killing two, and jumps on a guard, grabbing his knife and using it to stab him. He jumps off the guard and grabs his shurikens that are a few feet away, and looks around him.

The other Ninja are fighting, each wielding different weapons. There's a larger amount of guards, but the Ninja are well trained. So they should win.

Zane throws his shurikens at two different guards, each hitting them in the stomach. He runs towards them, does a flip over them, grabbing his shurikens mid-air.

He stands still, looking for some more guards. He's suddenly struck in the back, falling to the ground. There's a group of guards, each holding a wooden club, one holding a brown body bag.

He climbs to his feet, and looks over his shoulder. The other Ninja are all in the bags, getting beaten by wooden clubs. Zane looks back at the guards. They wear brown button-up shirts and brown shorts, like the zookeepers.

But from what he knows, far more dangerous.

"You can come in peacefully and your friends live, or we kill your friends, and you come in with pain." The one holding the bag says, going to the front of the group. Beyond them is the redbrick wall of the zoo.

Maybe he can crush them, or… no. He's not strong enough. Zane goes into his arm panel, and puts his defense all the way up. He may as well be prepared for the beating that's to come.

He drops his shurikens, which are immediately taken from the ground by the guards. The guards hit him in the face with a club, causing Zane to cry out, since they hit him on a bruise. He's shoved into the bag, where he's carried across to a staff exit of the zoo.

An interesting thing about the zoo, is that it's in a valley. Mountains on all sides. There's a road that goes through one, which leads to the parking lot and main entrance. There are steel doors along the barrier of the zoo, for staff use only.

The Ninja are carried inside, the guards making sure they hit the doorframe on the way in. They throw them in an empty concrete room, and leave. The Ninja crawl out of the bags, moaning.

Though for Zane, they went easy on them. Too easy.

A woman walks into the room, laughing. She has a Bluetooth clipped to her ear, and wears a black skin-tight dress. She wears high-heels, and has dark brown, straight hair. "So these are them? How pathetic. They're a ton of kids!"

A faint voice could be heard from her Bluetooth. Kai takes a knife out of his boot, and holds it behind his back. Cole looks at him with his 'What the heck' face, and Kai just shrugs.

"Well, I guess they could be put to some use. But I'm not sure what. They're human! How are we supposed to show them off, when they don't have anything special about them!" The woman exclaims, the looks at the Ninja. "You don't have anything special about you, right?"

The Ninja shake their head, and the woman turns around to face the wall again. Kai takes this chance to get up, and creeps behind her, knife in hand. It all seemed like a good idea to Zane.

"I say we just don't do anything to them!"

Until he remembered who she was. She had been the one who had slipped him some extra food here and there.

"Kai, stop!" Zane shouts, causing the woman to whip around. Kai mistakenly stabs her, and she clumps to the ground, holding her chest.

"Dude, what was that for?! She was going to sell us to the circus or something!" Kai exclaims, the anger clear in his voice.

He has a knife, and is mad.

Zane crawls backwards, and wounds himself into a tight ball. He begins reassuring himself in his mind. _It's okay, he didn't know. He's probably going to hurt you now, but that's okay. You deserve it for interrupting his kill._

This lasts for a few moments.

"Zane, get up. We're leaving this place." Cole says, and Zane doesn't move. "C'mon man, now's not the time! We need to get moving! Guards will be here any moment, and we need to leave before we get caught again!"

Zane gathers his confidence and stands up.

They go through the door the woman had come in, and come across a hallway with many more doors. The stand in the doorway, just looking around. The hallway seems endless, and Zane makes a mental note that they're underground.

He uses his vision to zoom in, and sees a guard at the end, guarding a door with an axe. There's no way to sneak up on him. The only thing they can do is charge.

Zane looks at the others an signals them to follow him. He begins sprinting, and the others follow him. Though he slows down and lets Kai go to the front, since he has the weapon.

Kai charges at the man, who swings his axe at Kai. Kai jumps on the blade of the axe as it swings, jumps off, does a flip, and lands on the guy, stabbing him in the neck.

"That was awesome!" Jay exclaims, and high-fives Kai.

Cole ignores them and opens the door, which has some stairs behind it. "Guys, let's go. We need to get the Falcon and leave before this gets any worse."

Everyone follows Cole up the stairs, Zane adjusting his hood. They were entering zoo territory. It's not good for him to be exposed.

The stairs enter a simple room, with a desk and a wooden door. They open the door, and it enters into the zoo. "Zane, I don't want to have to do this, but you need to lead us to your cage." Cole says, analyzing the situation.

Zane shakes his head. He's not going back there. He begins shaking, and plops on the ground. He imagines the Falcon in his head, and begins to see through its vision. Though something's reversed, and he feels something entering his mind. He closes his eyes, and grips his head. _Whoever you are, I want you to leave my mind, and leave forever. Get… OUT!_

The feeling in his head subsides, and Zane sighs. In order to rescue that Falcon, he'll need to show the Ninja his cage.

He really dreads the walk there, following the signs that say 'Robot'. Eventually he reaches his cage. He closes his eyes and imagines he isn't there.

It's easy, since everyone fled one they left the room. Now it's just them, and the trouble of getting in. They took the door out, which was one of the two ways inside.

"Do you remember any other ways? Is there a way to get in from the top or something?" Kai asks, and jumps on the top. "Well that answered my question. It's a no."

Zane tries to remember the ways in and out, but not the events after. It's a tough process. "I can't seem to remember any other way."

"Cole, can't you just bend the bars or something?" Jay asks, looking at the bars.

"Well, what are they made out if?" He asks.

Zane looks at the bars, and the answer comes to his brain. "They appear to be made out of solid steel, mixed with titanium."

"How about Kai just melts them? It may take some time, but…" Jay says, trailing off. He's looking in the other direction of everyone else.

"What is it?" Cole asks, and turns around.

There's a swarm of guards, holding various weapons. But, oblivious to the guards, there's also a giant robot behind them.

Kai, Jay, and Cole laugh.

**Hey, I finished.**

**I'm totally not fangirling over the new season of Hetalia.**

**Please review!**

**~Emily**


End file.
